The present invention relates to steam turbine control systems and more particularly to the display of control information for operator control purposes.
There have been various display arrangements provided for steam turbine control systems in electric power plants. Typically, these arrangements have been provided to display important quantities that were readily and economically detectable in the control equipment. Usually, particular quantities such as speed reference or demand have been exclusively associated with particular displays.
Computer systems have been applied in various applications where the more flexible display capability of a computer could be economically employed to provide extensive control information display. However, there is no known prior application of a control computer for relatively direct control of valve position and other turbine variables and for extended control information display for such a control. The present application is directed to such a turbine control system having extended information display provided in an efficient and economic matter.
The description of prior art herein is made on good faith and no representation is made that any prior art considered is the best pertaining prior art nor that the interpretation placed on it is unrebuttable.